Digimon High School Host Club
by Echowish
Summary: Digimon savers' genious and Ouran's host king get mixed up in each other's lives. no pairing.
1. The Switch

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another story!*Applause* Anyway OHSHC x Digimon Savers!**

**DISCLAIMER: (for entire story): I do not own.**

**Chapter 1: the switch**

Tamaki's PoV:

It is Saturday. No school, however, a host's work is never done. One must always work to maintain his beauty to keep the princesses satisfied. That is why I started this club. Today were headed to a rather large park in the middle of Tokyo. It is the perfect place for a large gathering in summer. My limo stopped in front of an apartment complex to pick up my darling daughter, Haruhi, so we can be on our way. Three, two, o- and there she is dressed as a boy every time I am disappointed why can't she dress and act like a girl sometimes? I know why, but still.

"Senpai? Senpai are you ok?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I must have spaced out.

"Youre so sweet to be worried about your daddy!" I exclaimed. I tried to give her a hug but the dang seatbelt won't let me.

We soon started seeing to our 'customers' as Kyouya called them. Hikaru and Kaoru were performing their brotherly love act. Hani-senpai was being cute and Mori-senpai was watching as stoticly as always. Kyouya was writing something in his notebook. It's odd, I never see him with any customers. Wait, there's one, never mind. Haruhi is talking to four girls about something, I'm out of earshot. At the rate she's going she'll reach her one thousand customer quota, and she'll leave, and I'll never see her again! I am currently listening to one of my princesses talk about a manga she just found out about, Vampire Knight. Renge was talking about last month, but I'm not about to complain. I don't actually mind, it gives me a chance to check on the other members of our group.

The same pattern went on for a few more hours before the crowd started to thin and then finally vanish completely. I stood and stretched, before bending down to pick up a few of the picnic blankets. Everyone was helping, after all there were a lot of blankets. I was about to get another one when I saw a shadow flashed out of the corner of my eye. I looked up where the movement was a second ago, I must see what it is! I tossed my pile of blankets to Mori-senpai, announced that I'm going for a walk, and then I ran off in pursuit of that shadow.

Touma's PoV:

I just received the word that there was another digimon in Tokyo. My two partners are probably already there, so I broke into a run. I was so focused on getting there that I didn't realize there was another boy running full speed towards me until we collided. I looked up as he did. He had blue-no-purple eyes and blond windblown hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt under a white jacket, and jeans.

Tamaki's PoV:

I stood up and offered my hand to the younger blond. When we were both standing I introduced myself. He was wearing a blue and white uniform of some sort. His light blue eyes gave away his impatience, however, that was the only way I know that he was in a hurry. He quickly and politely introduced himself before running along his previous route. I was about to do the same thing when I saw something on the ground. I picked it up; it was some kind of electronic device. I must have been left by that guy, Touma. I ran after him the route I thought he took, but so far, no sign of him.

Haruhi's PoV:

I was walking through the streets of Tokyo in search of Tamaki-senpai. After waiting a half an hour, Kyouya, sent us to search for him. He's been acting weird, well weirder than normal. I turned a corner and almost ran into Tamaki himself. I grabbed his wrist and said, "Come on, Senpai. Its getting late. We need to leave." With that I started to drag an unusually reluctant Tamaki back to the park.

"Who-" He started before I cut him off.

"Come on, if Im late, my dad will have your head," I said, sighing at the fact that it probably was true. "It's not an understatement, and you know it Senpai," I stated after noticing the confused look he gave me. His confusion seemed to grow after that statement.

Touma's PoV:

I was continuing towards the digimon's location after running into that Tamaki guy. Now I almost run into a girl in guys clothing a little odd. Odder still she called me her senpai, grabbed my wrist and dragged me in the opposite direction of the digimon. I have to set her straight.

"Who-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Come on, if Im late, then my dad will have your head," She stated, I simply looked at her in confusion. I was about to say something when she spoke again, "It's not an understatement, and you know it Senpai," I was even more confused, for a moment, but then that guys face popped into my mind. Thats probably who she was talking about.

"I think youre mistaking-" I got cut off again.

"No, Im pretty sure my dad hates your guts," She stated simply. She looked like she was expecting some particular reaction from me, but didn't get it.

I have to get to that digimon soon. I would use my awesome fighting skills to break free from her grasp, however, I am a moral gentleman and unfortunately moral gentlemen don't hit girls or people weaker than them. She seems to fit both categories.

Tamaki's PoV:

My search is not going well, and it's getting late. If I don't return soon, Haruhi will be late, and if Haruhi is late, I gulped, then Ranka will kill me with a pleasant smile on his face. That corner, if he's not around that corner, then I'll head back and find away to return this thing to him later.

When I turned the corner I didn't see Touma but Im pretty sure the question that caused me to run away from my friends in the first place was answered. Unfortunately, about a hundred more took its place. A humanoid pink rabbit with armor and a blade on the end of either arm was fighting with a small dinosaur like creature and a floating pink and green plant. Behind the smaller creatures was a girl and a guy in similar outfits as Touma. Maybe they know him! I might not have to die after all! I then noticed that they were focusing intently on the battle in front of them, and a gentleman would never interrupt so rudely! So I'll wait for them to finish. I looked around and noticed a blue and silver car a little to my left. The trunk was open and almost completely full of oversized Easter eggs? I'm serious, they're about five times the size that they're supposed to be. They are also in a variety of colors and patterns.

"What do you think youre doing?" The boy yelled at me. He was about the same age as Touma, he wore an orange version of the uniform and he had matching hair.

"I'm sorry?" I apologized, not really knowing what else to do Mommy normally takes care of angry people. "I just-"

"Felt like slacking off, right?" The red head finished.

"What?"

"I agree with Masaru on this on Touma," The girl said. She looked to be about a year or two older than me. Her uniform is pink and so is her hair. Wait, What? They think I'm Touma? I have to tell them that they are mistaken. "Where were you anyway?"

"I apologize but-"

"You better be sorry," Masaru muttered angrily under his breath. What is his problem? "We almost lost that fight because you didnt show up." He was putting another egg in the trunk and then closing it. He then crawled in the backseat. The girl was getting in the drivers seat. They waited a moment.

"Get in," the girl finally said. But I have to get home.

Masaru's PoV:

What was that pompous jerks problem today? Instead of trying to be a know-it-all, he's acting like hes a complete idiot. And now he won't get in the dang car!

"Get in," Yoshino ordered.

"I cant, I have to-" He started as he back away from the car nevously.

"Get in now," Yoshi repeated. She was annoyed with him almost as much as I was about now. He still backed off.

"You dont understand," He said. I got out of the car, walked behind him, and pushed him into the passenger seat. Then I glared at him and slammed the door. I crawled back into my normal seat and demanded that we leave. Yoshino complied. Two minutes into the drive Touma said something completely stupid.

"Where did those creatures go?" We both looked at him like he was insane. "What? I dont know?" Was he panicking?

"Well Crescemon was reverted back into a Digi-egg, and Raramon and Agumon are currently in their respective Digivices," Yoshino answered calmly. We were pulling into the garage now thank goodness.

"I have another question."

"What?"

"What were those creatures anyway?"

We both face palmed.

**Lots of Tamaki in this chapter.**** Hopefully there will be more Touma next chapter.**

**Reveiws**** are nice. They give help and motivation. I cant be motivated to do another chapter unless there is at least one review cuz I need peoples input to get better.**

**So please R&R ^.^**


	2. In my shoes

**Hey hey! I'm back! I would have updated sooner, however, I seemed to have lost what I had written for this chapter…ah well. I've decided to keep a written copy from now on. Anyway, here's the new one.**

**Chapter 2: In my shoes**

Touma'sPoV:

After awhile the girl and I reached a park. She cut right through the middle, making a beeline for the four high school age boys, and another boy was still in primary school that were standing by a limo. The boys looked worried until they spotted us.

"I found him everyone!" the girl announced. "And he's acting weirder than usual!" They all looked towards me, and after a few seconds seemed confused.

"Hey Haruhi! Did Tono (1) hit his head or something?" A red head asked the crossdress-er-Haruhi.

"I don't know," she responded. "He's been acting weird since I found him." They think that I'm Tamaki too. I must correct this.

"Actually," I started," I'm not-"

"Hikaru, do you think Tono's sick or faking it?" A voice said popping up from behind me. I spun around to see the red head from a few seconds ago, no his doppelganger blocking off the escape route.

"Faking it obviously," 'Hikaru said closing in on me from behind. "Why else would he be normal an hour ago Kaoru.

"Tama-chan is sick? We should all go now so he can get better, right Takashi?" The elementary school student said to the tallest guy here. 'Takashi' just grunted in response, but it was obviously enough for the kid. He skipped off towards the limo. Haruhi resumed dragging me towards the limo, the twins following closely behind us. I was stuck for now. I got in to the limo with little more than a sigh of defeat. Haruhi and the twins sat across from me.

Kyouya's PoV:

I don't know who this guy is, but I do know he is not Tamaki. However, this could end up amusing me. As long as we don't lose profits, I'll play along.

Tamaki's PoV:

I decided to figure out what was going on while I could. "I have another question," I announced as the pink haired lady pulled into a garage.

"What?"

I took a breath, "What were those creatures anyway?"

For some reason they both facepalmed. It is a very good thing that the car was already in park. In a creepy garage… somewhere in Tokyo… All that it's missing is Nekozawa-senpai instead of these two and it would be one of my worst nightmares. Right above the devil twins stealing my darling Haruhi away from me, but still below being surround by Beezelneffs in a dark room with no escape. I tried to calm down before I got worked up. Think positive thoughts. My friends are looking for me right now. They'll find me before anything bad happens, right? Oh, That Masaru guy is glaring at me now. I look past him to see our driver waiting patiently for me to get out of the car. I shook my head 'no' vigorously. The pink haired girl sighed and started back towards the car. I reached over and locked the doors. Masaru rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle, and the girl unlocked the car again. He pulled the door open and started to drag me out of it. I grabbed on to whatever for leverage. I can be a gentleman later, I don't know them or where we are!

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE!" I yelled,"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Masaru stopped pulling on my arm. I opened my eyes to see the both staring at me as if I grew another head.

"You… don't remember… us …Touma? It's me… Yoshino," Yoshino practically whispered to me. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm not Touma, and I have never met you guys before," I replied slightly louder than Yoshino. It was quiet for a few seconds before Masaru laughed loudly.

"And here I thought only idiots got amnesia, Tonma (2)," Masaru laughed. Yoshino smacked him on his arm.

"Anyone can get amnesia, Masaru! Be polite!" Yoshino chastised.

"Whatever, Yoshi," Masaru said. Yoshino turned her attention back to me.

"Don't worry, Touma, we'll help you until you remember," she assured me. I'm sure I heard the rude boy mutter something along the lines of 'What do you mean by _we_?'

"You don't understand! I'm not Touma!" I tried to convince them of their mistake. However, I just got laughed at by one, and a pitying look from the other.

"Oi! Can we just wrap this up already?" Masaru asked," Dinner's soon!"

"Sure," Yoshino agreed, "Come on ,Touma, we need to report back in."

Touma'sPoV:

The limo pulled up in front of an apartment building a few minutes later. Haruhi and the twins stepped out of the limo. The twins turned back to face me, and grinned.

"We'll walk Haruhi to her apartment for you, Tono," One of them said.

The other took over for him, "Because her dad hates you!"

"And would probably kill you-"

"If you were the one who brought her home late!"

With that the three walked up to the second floor and knocked on the door. A minute later a red-headed transvestite appeared. They talked for a little bit until Haruhi walked passed them and into the small building. The twins waved good-bye and headed back towards us. Haruhi's father noticed me. If looks could kill, then I'd be dead ten times over. I couldn't repress the shudder I had from seeing his glare. Thankfully, we left then. I don't know where we're going, but I'll find out soon enough.

**1: Tono: It means something along the lines of lord. When used as a suffix for names, it is even a higher status than sama. The twins mockingly call him this in the original Japanese version. This is because when they had met, Tamaki would often start sounding like a feudal lord.**

**2: Tonma: It is an archaic Japanese word meaning idiot. Masaru often calls him this in the original Japanese version instead of his name. This usually causes an argument between the two**

**So waddya think? Like it? Hate it? Just let me know.**

**Please R&R ^.^**


	3. Stuck pt 1

**I'm so happy that ppl like this story! I'm sorry that it takes so long to get the next chapters out… it just takes me awhile to figure out what should happen next. But w/o further ado… I present the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: stuck (part 1)**

Touma's PoV:

I was next to be dropped off, because this was apparently the guy with glasses' limo and my curfew was the next earliest. I was left at the gates of a huge mansion. When they drove away I decided I would take that chance to go back home. I wasn't even two steps into my journey when a maid and a butler ran out and stop me.

"M-master Tamaki! Where do y-you think tha-at you're going, s-sir?" The maid panted. These people seem to be confused too.

"I think you are mistaken miss, I-"cut off again, only this time by the butler.

"Young master Tamaki, your grandmother would like an audience with you," He announced.

"No! I am not this Tamaki guy! Now leave me alone!" I yelled, panted. I glared at the pair as if daring them to try to stop me from leaving. The maid leaned over to the butler, and whispered something from behind her hand. I tried to make out what she was saying.

"…Poor…can't remember…" was all I could make out. My glare quickly turned to confusion.

"Amnesia… unfortunate… mistress… pleased…" The butler continued. Amnesia? They think I – no –Tamaki has amnesia. I should put a stop to this before it gets even more out of hand.

"I don't –" I started. However, the butler grabbed one of my arms, and the maid my other arm. They started to pull my into the mansion that loomed over a large lawn. The pulled me through so many halls that I've lost count. They were ignoring all of my protests, I tried to break free, however, the position that they had grabbed me in made it impossible to get any leverage. The hallway that they were dragging me was a dead end, with large double doors on the back wall.

Tamaki's PoV:

I was being ignored! Those two commoners dragged me into some kind of secret headquarters, and then they have the audacity to ignore me in favor of some guy with a ferret on his shoulders! Wait… this is my chance to get away. I started to walk towards the door that we had entered through. The door had opened automatically. Uh-oh, the noise must have got their attention, because now they are coming towards me. I start running.

I ran through the hallways without any real direction, because I can't remember the original path. I rounded a corner and immediately ducked into the nearest room to hide. I tried to stifle my panting. I heard the footsteps of my captors pounding on the metal floor.

After the passed by my hiding place I let out the breath that I was holding. I waited a few seconds after I couldn't hear them anymore before I decided to see if it was safe. I opened the door a little and took a peek outside. Nobody. That's good. I nearly laugh as I double back to take another hallway. I looked behind me as I turned the corner again, but I bumped into the wall. That odd… I sure that I clear- crap. It's the ferret guy.

"Touma, would you care to explain why you thought it was appropriate to run off in the middle of our meeting?" He said. This guy's really scary! I wish mommy were here right now. The ferret man is still waiting for me to answer… Maybe he'll listen!

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm not Touma. I ran into him and he dropped this thing," I held up the object from before," and I was trying to return it to him. My name is Tamaki," I explain. He didn't interrupt me which is a good thing.

"Captain!" Crap… the other two showed up." Thank goodness you found him," Yoshi sighed. She seemed relieved. "That would be bad if Touma had gotten himself lost."

"He claims that he is not Touma," The ferret stated. Wait… the heck? The ferret just spoke! Why – how did the ferret speak? I'm getting odd looks now. I wonder if I said it out loud. " I am not a ferret, Touma, my name is Kudamon. I am a rookie level digimon."

… Digimon? "Oh! Like those things that turned into giant digieggs!" I realized. That earned me some facepalms.

" Are you sure that he is Touma?" Ferret guy asked. He might just believe me! Masaru nodded.

"Of course I'm sure! He looks just like Tonma to me. Plus he has Gaomon's digivice," The ginger stated. Nevermind.

Masaru's PoV:

"Are you sure that he is Touma?" The captain asked. I was annoyed, I knew my rival! I nodded to him.

" Of course I'm sure! He looks just like Tonma to me. Plus he has Gaomon's digivice," I said. What other proof did they need?

"He claims that he ran into Touma and found the digivice afterwards. He says his name is Tamaki," Kudamon rebuted. Tonma had suddenly got a stupid grin on his face. I really just wanted to punch him. Yoshi took over for me, before I could lose my cool.

"Isn't it possible, sirs, that he ran into this Tamaki guy, and when he fell his memory eraser broke. Since a lot of his life had revolved around Digimon, he couldn't remember anything about his life. Tamaki was the only thing not associated to Digimon, and therefore the only thing that he remembers. He must believe that he is the guy he bumped into," she explained her guess. It sounded like it could happen and that was good enough for me. It seemed like it was good enough for everyone else too. I looked around.

"Where's Tonma anyway?" I asked. Everyone else had started searching too. It's amazing how much trouble one amnesiac can be!

"Oh, there he is!" Exclaimed Yoshi. We all followed her pointing finger to a darkened corner. Touma was crouching and facing the wall. Man, he's been acting weird. I guess that's part of not having a memory, huh.

"Is he growing mushrooms, boss?" Agumon asked, after letting himself out of the Digivice.

"I think he is… but how?" I answered him.

"I have no clue," Yoshi stated. We all just stared in amazement at him for a while. Before we snapped out of it and dragged him back to finish giving our report.

Touma's PoV:

I think that Tamaki's grandma could give my dad a run for his money. She is that horrid. The maid and the butler explained to her that Tamaki had amnesia, she was not happy after hearing that. I figured that saying that I wasn't her grandson would help my cause any, so I just kept my mouth shut. When she was finally done with her monologue, the maid and the butler lead me to Tamaki's room.

**So that's part 1 of this chapter… I hope u liked it. Part 2 should b coming soon ****J** **anyway…**

**Please R&R ^.^**


End file.
